


3P

by SnidgetKing



Series: Dragon Ball Chinese-English translation [4]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:08:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnidgetKing/pseuds/SnidgetKing
Summary: Black&Rosé x Zamasu
Relationships: Goku Black/Zamasu
Series: Dragon Ball Chinese-English translation [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001517
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	3P

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xinlingmoonmoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xinlingmoonmoon/gifts).



> Author: Lar重格  
> Original view: https://ohmysaiyan.com/t/topic/870  
> Translater: SnidgetKing  
> Thanks to @RocioZero for the proofread.

Looking at his two counterparts in human bodies, Zamasu put down the teacup while trying to keep his hand from shaking. But with a clanging sound as the cup touched the saucer, his distractedness was revealed clearly. However, the two opposite him were still boasting about each other and themselves, and did not notice his little emotion for the moment, fortunately.

How were things going on like this?

It probably started when Black wanted to see "the spoiler"... 

When Black used the time ring again to travel through time and space to the future. He saw the mess, the untold sufferings, mortal-made structures all collapsed. In a deep, dark sky, only pink stand in midair. He looked at the one in familiar black clothing. The same human body, the same dress. Black approached the man and saw the purple ki flash in front of him at the moment, the familiar ki blade alignment between his eyes. Black didn't budge, nor moved. Instead, he greeted his other self with a sly smile.

Black directly brought back his future self, he brought Rosé back to his own time and space. Now, Zamasu felt all these things like a dream. He and Black are the same person, with the same heart and soul, but in different bodies. But now, Rosé just popped up, who is identical to Black, but gives Zamasu a strange, unfamiliar feeling. Since then, every time Black and Rosé had a good chat, Zamasu was left aside. However, he was glad he didn't get involve in the gush in the chatter of holding each other blow, he chose a quiet drink to enjoy a quiet afternoon tea time.

His first impression of Rosé was not so good. He could not confuse Rosé with himself. Although it was just Black who gained new form and new power after a period of time, he just had an inexplicable repulsion. He had no affinity for Rosé, and avoided him everywhere. Obviously, they were the same person; Rosé was Black and Zamasu themselves. However, he still sticked to his rejection and kept distance with Rosé.

Zamasu also fretted about why he had such a feeling, he couldn't understand what Black did. Sometimes, he found that there were too many counterparts of himself, which was also a kind of trouble. With different experiences and creations, there was always a contrast. Just as Zamasu chose an immortal body, Black chose to trade his body with a human. Rosé was no exception. He was even stranger than Black, and the increase of power could be enough to change a person. After all, there were some differences between Rosé and Black, Zamasu insisted.

"Then again, why the other me haven't said a word since the beginning?" Rosé noticed Zamasu, who had been silent until now; he seemed to have no interest in him, until their eyes suddenly encountered each other. Zamasu looked away from him with guilt firstly, turning his head to the other side. Zamasu had nothing to say to Rosé. Before Black could speak, Zamasu got up sulkily and called Black away, leaving Rosé alone at the table.

"What are you thinking, Zamasu?" Zamasu pressed Black against the wall and confronted him upfront. Black paused for a moment by the sudden movement and anger of Zamasu. He tilted his head, he didn't know what's going on.

"What's the matter, partner? Why are you so angry all of a sudden?" Black shrugged his shoulders and looked with amusement at Zamasu, who had pushed him into the corner and was frowning at him now. Black stared at him with interest, and caressed his slightly puffed cheek with a bent knuckle. Black never expected that his original body could show such a lovely face, but in the next second Zamasu mercilessly patted away the restless hand, and hit hard against the wall near his face. The unexpected kabedon surprised Black, he didn't know where Zamasu was getting this momentum. 

"Why bring the future you back here, he does not belong to this time of the world!" Zamasu fumed, obviously angry, but kept his voice as low as possible so that "no one else" could hear. Zamasu worried that he would never be able to read Black's mind, but Black knew him well, and that was the most bizarre thing to Zamasu. Clearly, they were the same person, but with the different experiences they had become so different. 

"Well, well, don't be so impulsive. At least this is a good thing for our plan; with him, our plan will go on smoother. You should be celebrating..." Black's hand still could not stay in its original position. Sliding down the thin, silky fabric on the slender waist, with a slight rustling sound, it stopped in the middle of a sunken gap.

Zamasu suddenly tugged at Black's collar and pulled him to his eyes; two pairs of eyes staring at each other closely, so close that they could feel each other's breath. Black was clearly the stronger one, a strong whiff of male hormone came over to Zamasu. Zamasu froze for a while; Black's eyes narrowed slightly, giving him a sense of danger. He pushed Black away in a hurry, adjusted his posture, and coughed calmly.

"I can't trust him...He's not like you. I just think... He's not going to work well with us."

Black leaned against the wall relaxed with his arms folded across his chest, looking at his partner. "What are you worried about? He is me and I am you. Don't you believe in yourself?"

A series of sophistry stumped Zamasu; he didn't know how to answer, and left without dropping a sentence; he couldn't have a good opinion of Rosé. Black sighed with relief and snorted a scornful laugh. He wistfully clenched the fist that so nearly succeeded, it was a pity that the time was wrong and there was no next step; Black slightly felt some shame, but the regret disappeared in the next seconds. When he was just about to leave, he saw a clearly pink figure flashing rapidly behind the corner. Black was a little surprised, but Rosé had been peering in the dark for a long time. Black brought up a smile, waiting for a good show to be performed.

In the dead of night, standing on the balcony, Zamasu thought over his doubts repeatedly. Since then, he always took a detour when he met Rosé, just like avoiding the plague. When they met each other, he always kept himself away from the other one. But since the day that Rosé accidentally overheard a private conversation between Zamasu and Black, he could see that Zamasu was very critical of him.

However, Rosé admired Zamasu very much. He had not taken a good look at his original appearance in a long time. There are still remains of mental immaturity in Zamasu's mind, so he relied on Black in every possible way. Rosé was clear about that, he thought that this kind of Zamasu was really fragile and lovely, and couldn't help but want to take good care of him. 

"It's really a pleasure for you to visit me in person in the middle of the night, may I ask what's the matter? Rosé?" Turning to face the person who quietly approached behind him, Zamasu immediately raised his guard. Rosé came to him with a big smile on his face. Zamasu looked seriously at his fake smile. Rosé shrugged his shoulders, in the same posture and manner as Black. Zamasu watched, frowning in discomfort.

"You are too on the defensive. Do you forget that we are one? Why should you be wary of yourself? Don't you believe in yourself?"

Zamasu knew that, but he's just adamant that Rosé is different from himself. Looking at the other one, he continued getting close; Zamasu raised his arm slowly with fear. That move could not have been clearer to Rosé; he took a big step forward, one hand took Zamasu' raised hand quickly and violently pulled him into his arms. The sound of fabric clashing, the warmth of skin contact, and the synchronized beating of the heart were like thunder in his ears. Rosé looked at Zamasu fondly, though he was still in panic. He was bewilderedly thrown into the chest of Rosé, strong arms wrapped around his flexible waist.

"You..." Zamasu subconsciously wanted to run away, but every inch of Rosé's body temperature, his every word, every move, was similar to Black. Their faces overlapped in Zamasu' eyes, but he didn't want to admit it and eventually struggled with his hands against Rosé's chest.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" Rosé remained unmoved by his fierce resistance, then hugged Zamasu warmly and vaguely, and bolted him firmly in his arms. In these days of getting along with each other, Zamasu never looked at Rosé seriously. But now, looking at that dazzling pink was so flourishing. At first glance, Zamasu was completely fascinated by his extreme beauty. So beautiful... Zamasu had to admit that that kind of beauty was like a star in the night sky, like the sublimation of god, like...

Rosé was very satisfied with Zamasu, who gradually stayed quiet. He slowly approached his dull face and placed a loving kiss on his lightly open lips. He fell to the deep kiss and felt the warm touching and hot breath coming to his face. Then Zamasu widened his eyes suddenly. It was Not Black who kissed him. Zamasu realized that something was wrong, but his fist on Rosé's chest was too weak, he could not breathe under the pressure of the powerful kiss.

Although he often kissed Black, he was never as masterful as Rosé. Zamasu felt more and more difficulty to breathe, and his tongue was tightly entangled with the other's. Rosé savored the taste of Zamasu; even his avoidance was so gentle that it was totally different from his own rudeness. Maybe because of his human body, infected by human nature.

Or maybe because he was in the form of Super Saiyan Rosé now, but he didn't want to think about it. Rosé just wanted to savor, feel and touch the fresh taste and vitality of Zamasu. The sweetness alternated between the twined lips, Rosé enjoyed it and Zamasu was forced to wallow in it, giving himself up to his mercy.

Perhaps Rosé looked like Black too much, Zamasu overlapped their figures in a blur. With a sweet whimper, Rosé licked his lips and the corners of his mouth as if he were about to eat him. But that was not enough. Rosé hugged him, and Zamasu struggled to respond. Black was not so rough in his memory, but Rosé was not outright rude, it was mixed with an ineffable softness inside, and soon Zamasu was lost in the charming pink glow and the intoxicating kiss.

Rosé picked up Zamasu and behaved like a gentleman, just as elegant as Black. He was only willing to dedicate his gentleness to him, and Zamasu's kindness and trust were only willing to be given to Black.

His arms were wrapped around Rosé's neck unconsciously, he slowly learned to respond to the passionate kiss with his eyes closed. It was not until his face turned red that Rosé was reluctant to let go of him. The glittering silver thread became a line connecting Rosé and Zamasu. With the deep touching love, Rosé was fascinated by Zamasu's relaxed subservience. Looking at his sentimental silky face, Rosé's heart almost melted for him. He pressed Zamasu's forehead and deeply kissed his eyelashes, the bridge of his nose and the corners of his mouth, And rested on his loving lips as he stroked them. Rosé wanted him so much that he almost fell ill, now he finally got him. 

"Zamasu..." Rosé called the name of the one in his arms. Zamasu was still dazed and confused by the kiss. He looked up as if he was drunk and looked at the pink figure, which was Rosé... Not Black, not his other self. It was always Rosé who was haunting him just now; Zamasu did not reject him, he was not excited to push away the person in front of him. He gave up to his conflicted thinking and looked dimly into Rosé's eyes.

Those same eye color as his own, dark and elegant gray. Under the Rosé form he revealed out his true colors with human power, which proved that Rosé was him and was also Black. Without doubt, without questioning, Zamasu's initial opposition melted away, now he saw the frailly disarmed himself in Rosé's eyes, it's a gesture that could only be expressed in the presence of another self.

You are mine, I am yours, it is fate, because we are one, in different bodies, who share the same soul, two hearts that appreciate each other. 

At the moment, Zamasu understood this intricate bond vaguely. He took the initiative to pull Rosé gently and offered him a kiss. Rosé's eyes widened in surprise. Next Second, the two emotionally bodies entangled dumped on the big soft bed. With the fire of desire, Rosé pinned Zamasu under him, hugged and kissed him madly, while Zamasu accepted and fully responded to him.

Every time the staring eyes met each other, the deep eyes were always telling strongly you are mine, and I am you. Commit oneself to oneself, let each other know that the strong love is true, being around each other is the best. 

"Looks like you're getting along now." A muffled, magnetic voice came from a dark corner. The figure that melted into the darkness came out, Rosé looked back at him and smiled a little.

"We're all the same. Don't we know ourselves? Welcome." Rosé turned his head again to look at the delirious Zamasu, "Right? Zamasu..."

"Ah... Yes, Zamasu..." Zamasu let out a sigh. He reached out and stroked Rosé's cheek, then turned his head to Black with a dreamy look, inviting him to join in the never-ending steamy carnival.

The room was filled with continuous gasping and the creaking of the bed frame. Without the complicated clothes, Zamasu was caught between Rosé and Black, letting out a joyful gasping. The moment was full of joy, sharing the pleasure of desire with the two in front and behind, reaching the acme of climax altogether

Black got so familiar with that, he already knew all the sensitive points of Zamasu' body. The posterior cavity was well expanded, thanks to Black's previous training, this body was perfectly cultivated. The tender flesh twisted the rough genital inside, the shrinking wall gobbled up the stiff length. Rosé murmured praises to the beauty of his body, holding Zamasu's soft waist while controlling the thrusting motion, the terrifying dick running wild inside, and the soft corridor embracing and pandering it.

The bright red tongue glided over every inch of his body, the hot blade stirring inside, the warm lips soothing the body exposed in the cold air, smooth and fluently. All the way down, Rosé soon sensed Zamasu's sensitivity, licked and nibbled on them. The soft green cock was wrapped by the hands of Black who was behind, which was well lubricated by the prostatic fluid. The hand that covered the stigma flowed over the green meat stick making a humbling gurgle sound.

But Zamasu had no time to attend to the sound, he felt the burning heat between his legs, that thing expanding under the friction of the shaking hips, which amplified Black's desire. Marveling, Zamasu put his hand under his thighs, and touched the swollen dick, offering an awkward hand job to comfort him. Black was amused by Zamasu's act. He kissed his long ear affectionately, sofly bited and sucked it with his slippery tongue, making the green skin revealing a deep red.

"Ah, er, er... Uh-huh..." His ears were one of his most sensitive parts, Zamasu shivered and groaned uncontrollably. A shudder of rapidity rushed up, stirring the straight spine into paralysis. Zamasu was too comfortable to lift himself up, he was reduced to a lump of mud, surrounded by two strong, powerful bodies. The stream of male pheromones that filled his nose almost suffocated him. He leaned his back against Black's chest, his hand gripping the massive genitals, trying to pluginto the small, clogged cave.

Black put his hand over Zamasu's wet eyes to show him that he should not hurry, then put the back of his head against his collarbone. Black and Rosé looked at each other, with the same little thought. Rosé gently squeezed open Zamasu's mouth, stick out his tongue and tangled with him. The sticky fluid trickled down, slipped on his belly, chest, and the soothed length.

Rosé licked and played with Zamasu's tongue. The clever tongue was foolish with him; Zamasu felt crisp and numb, his whole body was weak and limp. Black obscured his eyes, his vision was dark, but he was not disturbed. Rosé released him, breathing heavily, thrusting himself into the deeper part of his body. The flesh wall pressed against the murderous length, the sensitive folds' ground, an Electric current going straight at the top of his head stimulus after stimulus. Zamasu held his head high, so delighted that he lost his voice. The invasion from Rosé was still further; besides, Black was close behind him licking his smooth back.

The sensitive spots were repeatedly bumped, the pleasure of tickling gradually built up. With a snort, the green cock shoock and almost reached the climax at the same time as the one who was buried insidehis holeBlack gave a slightly nauseous pinch to the crunchy stick, a shower of hot sperm erupting. some of it dripped onto Rosé's belly and dense pubes, mostly on hiw own stomach. Zamasu let out a sigh of relief. Black looked at the cloudy liquid on his palm, reached up to Zamasu's mouth and rubbed the white liquid over his lower lip.

He perceived the fishy smell, that was his. He put his tongue out to lick Black's hand. Black put his fingers in his mouth as he wished, feeling the soft, sticky tongue as a cleaning service. And occasionally poking his tongue with his fingers. A pair of green hands crept slowly up to Rosé's chest. Rosé vaguely took a hand that caressed him, leaving a long kiss on the back and the palm of that hand, which was stained with sperm.

Kisses came from his hands bit by bit, Zamasu barely showed a forced smile. Rosé moved closer to him to make them fit more tightly, and his hands strained to pull apart the plump hips, A dense gurgling liquid flowing from the gradually enlarged hole, and soaking the sheets, dripping wet the cock between his hips. Black looked at the hungry, discontented hole, still sucking on Rosé's length. Black sticked his own, and the twitching hole attached him immediately.

Zamasu's chest was heaving and gasping for breath; at the next second, a sudden dull pain and a premonition of tearing invaded his nervous, every inch of skin and every cell were clamoring with excitement, and an unknown sense of strangeness swept over his senses. He saw a white light in front of his eyes, he sprang out with a cry of surprise, and the hyperactive intestinal fluid flowing, which facilitated the movement of thrusting. Rosé and Black synchronously intersected each other and drove straight into the narrow tunnel of him, and directly hit the point. Zamasu didn’t know whether it was the pain or the comfort that made him speechless, pain and pleasure coexisted, he enjoyed the happiness brought by the front and back, a release of the desire to comfort the body and soul, Zamasu felt that he was about to be drown in it.

"You are mine, aren't you? Zamasu..."

"We are you and you are us, aren't we...? Zamasu..." The overlapping magnetic sounds reverberated in Zamasus' ears and lingered in his mind. His body had written down the feeling of intercourse deeply and profoundly, his heart was full of "himself his mind was only their figures and words, only them, only "himself"...

There was no such thing as flattery or false affection between them, but honesty brought them one step closer to each other’s.

When he woke up in the morning, his body was so sore that he could not move. Wrapped in warmth, he saw the familiar pink color of Rosé in front of him. There was also a warm body behind him. The messy black hair stirred at the back of his neck and made him itch. It was Black...

The sheets and quilts were well cleaned and renewed. Zamasu was in the middle of them, the same position he had been the night before. When he woke up, the other two were still sleeping peacefully. He quietly reached out his hand to touch the soft pink hair, but suddenly Rosé, who was still asleep with his eyes closed a moment ago, suddenly seized his hand.

"Morning...Zamasu." Rosé opened his eyes and said good morning to Zamasu in a friendly way. For a moment, Zamasu's face turned red. He tried to withdraw his hand, but Rosé held it tightly.

"Morning...Rosé, hum, you can let me go now."

"Huh? What did you call me?" Rosé took Zamasu's hand and rubbed it against his lips. Zamasu blushed, holding his hand and staying silent for a while.

"... Zamasu."

"That's right." Rosé said as he kissed him on the tip of his nose, while Black, who had just woken from a dream, rubbed his back shoulder.

"Well, well... where's mine, Partner? I want some too..."


End file.
